


Half Life but the AI were shut off

by HamsterChick360



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamsterChick360/pseuds/HamsterChick360
Summary: Five years after Gordon had escaped the game of life with his sentient AI. He hadn't gone back. When he loads it up again after these years he's forgotten his actions have consequences.Story I began this in my other book "Random Stories I probably wont finish"You can find this first chapter in that book as well as this story originated in Wattpad.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life), Tommy Coolatta/Darnold
Comments: 17
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one's short I'm really feeling uninspired and I'm quite tired at the moment

Five years.

It'd been five years since Gordon had escaped Black Mesa in his fucked up version of Half Life.   
Five years since he'd been trapped in that world, helping the science team escape the lab.   
Five years since he'd had his hand cut off, hundreds of bullets shot into his body, been attacked by aliens  
And five years since he'd left the one he loved

The shit in that game was enough to traumatize anyone. Having your life in someone else's hands and choices.

So why was he starting it again.   
Well, he had the house to himself this week, Joshua was with his mom at the time. The money g-man had promised him did come through.. oddly enough, and he was still living off that so he didn't have a job to worry about.   
He slipped on the familiar VR headset, his senses being taken into a new world as he loaded Half Life.

File not found

That- that was a problem! Maybe the console was just bugged from lack of use? Yeah, he'd try to start it again.

File found  
Processing  
File corrupted

He forced the headset up so he could see his own world as he looked for the usb he put the science team on. Maybe it wasn't plugged in or set up right, that had to be the problem. He found it, and plugged it into his computer. Maybe it was just half life that was bugged out. He could load them into a different game.   
Gmod, it was perfect. The simple sandbox style and published by valve as well as half life was. It used similar models, yeah, that was a fine replacement.

He started up gmod, he had modded it so he could play it in VR, similar to how he did with half life. It ran fine, opening a single player world. It didn't give him the option to select a world, instead it put him in an endless void looking world, before slowly beginning to look like the familiar restaurant (it's a restaurant.) Chuck E Cheese.

It was different this time, everyone from the party was gone, all the employees were gone. It was quiet.

"So.. you came back."

The voice behind him sounded familiar, he went to spin around to face the speaker but he felt as if he was unable to, no, he was unable to.

"How long has it been Gordon...Ten, years? Hm? Well... You told us how time moves faster here... maybe it hasn't been....... so long."  
The voice spoke again. It wasn't anyone from the science team.. was it G-man?

"I- I didn't mean to be gone so long. It's just-"

"Do not make excuses Mister Freeman. That won't be nessasary. I've noticed you haven't.. upheld your end of our little... Deal.. hm?"

Damn it why was it G-man the first person he met again, it wasn't like he could log off, once you're in a world with these characters you had to play by their rules.

"I see we aren't.. in the.. half life, game, as you call it.. anymore.. hm?"

"The game said the files were corrupted when I tried to start it..! Is everyone okay? No one's been damaged right?" Gordon hoped they were alright, if they had gotten deleted or corrupted it'd be his fault and he wasn't sure if he could fix it.

"Oh, so after.. five years, you're concerned? Hmm Dr. Freeman?"   
He paused, taking a long breath.

"Yes. Everyone is... Mostly, fine. Nothing my... assistance couldn't fix."


	2. Your actions have... Consequences.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon gets angry as some new characters show up. Particularly a familiar skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yes. Everyone is... Mostly, fine. Nothing my... assistance couldn't fix."

...

"Mostly fine? What the fuck does that mean?!" 

"Their just in a... Resting state, to preserve" 

"To preserve wha-" 

"To preserve their more basic commands, code, schedule, I felt they didn't.. they shouldn't have to wait so long for your... return. Don't you agree, Doctor Freeman?"   
G-man tapped his fingers on the table. 

"So you can wake them up right?" 

The man in the suit didn't respond. Why wasn't he responding.   
"Answer me man! You can wake them up right?" Gordon was practically demanding the answer at this point. Gman sighed, and looked away. "Their files are safe, though I cannot access them further." 

Gordon let out the breath he had found himself holding in. "Alright, good. So I should be able to wake them up right?" G-man nodded slowly before turning away. "Do as you wish dr. .....freeman, simply know that your actions have" he took in a shakey breath "consequences." He finished, letting the breath out. He then walked, opened a door seemingly out of air, and walking into it and vanishing from view.   
He felt his senses of the real world return to him as he forced his headset off and got to work on loading everyone in. 

Bubby and Coomer both worked out fine, though, Tommy's was having some difficulties, there were two files labeled Tommy and Gordon wasn't sure which one he should use.   
Eventually, he put both files into the game.

He pulled his VR headset back onto his face, blinking a couple times as he was loaded back into the world. 

The first thing he saw was a skeleton centimeters away from his face


	3. Tempers Are Rising Gordon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendly faces and an argument! 
> 
> TW: Threatening, Violent threatening, held at gun point

flight mode as he tried to scramble away from the figure so close to his face, as he frantically backed away he felt his back press against someone, slowly, he looked up to see it was  
Tommy.  
Tommy grinned at him "h-hello mister Freeman! I m-missed you!" The much taller male wrapped their arms around Gordon.   
Gordon felt himself relax slightly into the touch, "good to see you too buddy. What's up with the skeleton? Is it an access player model that got transferred ove-"   
Then, it sang. It sang blue, it sang a lot of blue, which Tommy quickly reminded Gordon a lot of blue meant 'i hate you'   
There was no doubt about it, that was.. that was Benrey. 

A gunshot could be heard as the skeleton was blasted away, looking to the source Bubby stood there, holding Dr. Coomer close in a half hug, the gun in his left hand.   
"Hello Gordon!" Coomer cheerfully greeted Gordon as he quickly turned around and kissed Bubby's cheek before leaving the taller male's grasp and walking over to the long brown haired man.   
"I see you brought us to a new game! Even if it isn't Super Punch Out!! For the Nintendo Gaming System!" 

"took you long enough to bring us back. The empty space of code where we're stored when you aren't playing is worse then my tube." Bubby grumbled, walking to Coomer's side and holding his fiancé's hand. 

"I- I am so glad you guys are okay. I was really worried that worked. You guys are here, that's.. that's awesome, I'm sorry for taking so long to come back I just-" 

"Forgot about us." It was Benrey's voice. The skeleton had the gaurd's outfit on now, somehow, though didn't have flesh yet. 

"I didn't forget about you guys! I just got busy, and I had to take care of my son and my son's mom is going through a rough time." Gordon began to quickly explain, though as he was continuing to rambling he shut up abruptly when Bubby pointed the gun at his head.  
"Tell me, why the fuck you think it's okay to take me away from my husband, or I will pull this fucking trigger Gordon fucking Freeman."   
He put more emphasis on certain words, his finger resting on the trigger as Coomer started to try to calm him down.  
"Now now Bubby, there is no need to kill Gordon, if we kill Gordon we will be out back in that void forever!" 

"Maybe that'd be better then him showing his shitty face again." Bubby mumbled, though allowed Coomer to force his arm down to point the gun at the floor. 

"Hello Gordon! How long have you been gone? I missed Bubby, and Tommy, and Benrey!" Doctor Coomer was back to his normal cheery self in seconds.


	4. Make it a Promise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissies for Benny boy Gordon!

When Dr. Coomer asked how long they'd been asleep for, that's when Gordon tensed up again, he had been worried about that. "Ah.. a bit more then a year.." He said this quietly, guilt seeping into him, it felt like all of their gazes on him we're stabbing into him. 

"Don't lie to us." Benrey spoke up again, now the skeleton had it's flesh, how? Gordon wasn't asking right now. 

"I'm not! I swear to you I'm-" 

"I didn't go to sleep Feetman." 

"You didn't? Then why don't you tell everyone how much of a shitty friend I am, why don't you Benrey?!" 

"Because I still want to love you, and they still want to be your friends." 

Gordon.. didn't have a response to that, the feeling of guilt grew more and more, knawing at him from all of their gazes. 

"I-i don't blame you m-mister Freeman! I'm sure you had a r-reason for leaving us for so long!" Tommy chirped up, breaking the tense, awkward feeling of the room. 

"I don't blame you either Gordon!" Dr. Coomer piped up after Tommy did. 

"I do." Muttered Bubby glaring at Gordon from behind Dr. Coomer. 

After that the group talked awhile, mostly just getting caught up with what had happened while Gordon was gone, joking about memories in Black Mesa. They all seemed to be talking like they were pals again. 

"Hey uh.. bros, can I talk to Feetman for a minute?" 

"Y-yes Benrey! We're not s-stopping you from talking to M-Mister Freeman!"  
"Of course Benrey!"  
"I guess." 

When they didn't move Benrey specified alone, and the three of them vacated to the stage of the chuck e cheese restaurant.  
Benrey stared at Gordon for a moment, as if trying to figure out what he was trying to say when he slapped Gordon across the face. 

"Ow! What the fuck was that for man?!" Gordon yelped, moving back a bit and rubbing where he'd been hit. 

"That's for leaving me alone in the dark for years and Gordon." 

"B-Benerey I didn't mean to! I thought I explained all this alread-"  
Gordon was cut off by Benrey grabbing him and hugging him tightly. "And this, is so that you don't do it again." Benrey muttered, standing on his tiptoes and kissing the brunette's cheek.  
"Promise you won't do that again Gordon."  
"Wh- Benrey?"  
"Huh? We used to kiss all the time bro, what, no kissies for Ben...Benrey boy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh thank you for reading, and thank you so much for the comments and kudos! Having this be an update whenever I feel like it story, this is doing well! 
> 
> Thank you again, and I'll see you all in the comments!


	5. Who's a Good Girl?! You are Sunkist!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's favorite pupper is back to brighten everyone's spirits! 
> 
> Sunkist is the perfect dog!

Gordon smiled softly.. he was so glad Benrey wasn't too mad at him.  
"Oh you stupid dork come here."   
Benrey started laughing and that only made Gordon's smile widen, he loved Benrey's laugh.  
"I'm already here, what's Feetman gonna uh- gonna do huh?"   
Gordon wrapped his arms around the other, then pressed a kiss on Benrey's forehead. He didn't know if Benrey still considered him their boyfriend after the five years that'd gone by, but he hoped so. Something he'd have to talk to them about later. 

Benrey giggled as Gordon kissed them. Gordon was irresistible to them, his beautiful face, pretty hair, his kind personality, his scent, everything had Benrey enticed. But they felt mad at the other still, they'd been gone for so long, it'd be difficult to forgive him, but he forgave them for getting his arm cut off, and turning on the science team in the end.

A shouting came from the stage of the restaurant that got both of their attentions. Looking to Tommy who had shouted now was on the floor with Sunkist ontop of him, licking his face and rubbing on her owner.   
"S-Sunkist! I'm so glad you're here!" Tommy was petting the dog and laughing. The dog had a 3D model now, it was probably because they were in a different game. 

Benrey let go of the brunette he was hugging and ran over to pet and snuggle the dog along-side Tommy. Gordon smiled, laughing to himself and walking over to the rest of the group, leaning against one of the closer tables.   
Bubby and Coomer were sat down talking, though as Gordon approached Bubby glared at him for a bit, before his feancé caught his attention again. 

Gordon was so glad the group was back together. He really hadn't expected things to go this well. When Bubby held him at gunpoint earlier now he was fully understanding why the other was so angry and promised himself he'd never wait this long again. While the science team could be terrifying, they were still like family to him. 

Sunkist ran up to Gordon and licked his hand, jolting him from his thoughts. He chuckled, petting the dog and grinning as Tommy and Benrey walked up.   
"I-I see Sunkist remembers you M-Mister Freeman!" Tommy beamed, kneeling down and petting the golden retriever that had now decided to slobber all over Gordon's hand. 

Benrey walked behind Gordon and began messing with the back of his shirt, the brunette had no idea why they were doing that, but he wasn't objecting. 

"Sunkist is such a uh- a sweet- good- pog girl, you agree Feetman?" Benrey grinned, settling to rest his head on Gordon's shoulder. 

"She is a good girl, I missed her too"   
Gordon laughed, switching his hand that was being slobbered on for his other one and reached for a napkin. 

"Sunkist is the p-perfect girl! I made her t-to be perfect!" Tommy beamed, as proud as ever when he mentioned Sunkist was his creation. 

Gordon was happy, much more happy then he'd been as of recent without much to do, especially when his son wasn't around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support and the kind comments! I'm really glad you're enjoying this story and I'll try to update more frequently!


	6. It's odd their so kind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I haven't updated for a while alrighty.   
> G-man has something to say to Gordon again :)

Gordon froze as time stopped around him, turning the room the blue shade he recognized all too well, the familiar face of G-man walked into the restaurant.   
"I see you and your friends are having fun with your companions" The tall alien took a deep shuddering breath as he looked around.  
"Why are you back? What do you want this time?!" Gordon snapped. The other chuckled, walking closer to Gordon.   
He instinctively took a few steps back as he was approached. The government man grinned, "A game without an objective is one you can't leave Gordon Freeman."

"What the hell does that mean?!"  
G-man slowly began to fade away as Gordon yelled at him again "What does that mean?! Get back here!"   
The room returned to it's average colors as Gordon went to shout again, his back still to the far wall of the chuck-e-cheese.   
The group looked up from Sunkist and turned their attention to Gordon. Tommy was the first one to speak up, "M-Mister Freeman are you okay? You l-look scared! Sunkist i-is very good at calming p-people down!!"   
As of on command the dog ran over to Gordon and started rubbing her head on his leg and panting affectionately at him.   
He knelt down and pet Sunkist gently. 

What the hell just happened..


End file.
